


Relocation

by RJWyatt



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJWyatt/pseuds/RJWyatt
Summary: Twenty-year-old Rose Tyler, now Smith, has been relocated via law enforcement along with her baby brother to the small seaside town of Broadchurch; after bringing down her father's murderer Harold Saxon.





	1. Chapter One

****

 

**Chapter One**

 

The weather was dreary and rainy. "Welcome to Broadchurch," Forbes spoke, for the first time since asking them if they needed the loo an hour back.

Rose glanced out the window. "It's nice." She murmured, taking in the smell of the seaside. Really the small town was picturesque. People were friendly and welcoming. Tony had loved their visit a few weekends back.

Forbes smiled tightly, "it's a beautiful place, crime rates are low, and I have an aunt who lives her." He stated. "Remember what we talked about Rose?"

"Course," she nodded tightly. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"You stay away from London, Rose, promise me." Forbes urged, pulling into a nice little drive.

"I will, I promise. Tony - Toby and I we'll settle here, build a life here and I can't thank you enough." She said, "I know Detective Forbes, don't contact any of my old friends, be discreet, never go to London, stay off social media networks. Tony and Rose Tyler no longer exist." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "We're Rose and Toby Smith now, and you're giving us a proper do-over."

He gave her a stern look. "Good." He stepped out of the small inexpensive car, he waited patiently for Rose to unbuckle Toby and lift him out of the backseat. "The neighborhood is good, one of the best we could have hoped for," Forbes stated, motioning to the semi-attached house, "Your neighbor whom you share a back garden with is Detective Sergeant Miller and across the street and down a few houses lives Detective Inspector Hardy."

Rose nodded, "Do they know?" She asked quietly, a worrisome frown stretched across her face. Briefly wondering why the name Detective Inspector Hardy sounded familiar to her.

Forbes shook his head, "Nah, not unless we suspect you're in imminent danger. Only a handful of people know and we need to be careful, because Rose you took down, Harold Saxon, nailed him to the murder of your father and three others. But we don't know how far his hands reach. Saxon was/is a powerful man."

Her eyes teared up at the reminder of the threats that hung over their heads. "And that's why we had to go to such extremes." She said, cradling her sleeping brother in her arms.

"Let me show you the inside," Forbes said, opening the front door. "It's modestly furnished, three bedrooms, nice gardens, completely remodeled." He informed her as she took a look about. The decor and such reminded her of estate agents, and how they'd use cheap furniture as props to show houses. But at least it felt lived in, and not the bland hotel rooms Toby and her had been living in for the past few months.

"S'nice," she smiled placing Ton-Toby down on the soft brown sofa. "Loads safer than the Estates. I mean, I couldn't imagine a better place for Tony to grow up."

"Toby," Forbes corrected, giving her a firm frown.

"Right course, Toby." She smiled weakly. "Tobias Joseph Smith." She recited. "Born to Anna Rose Smith on February 7th, 2010. He's no longer my brother, he's my son." She sniffed. She had adopted him, swore she'd raise. They had offered to find him a good foster family, and or adoptive family. She remembered how soft and firm her voice had been when she told the judge, 'I'll raise him.'

"Very good," Forbes stated. "In here is everything that makes you both, Anna Rose Smith and Tobias Joseph Smith. Every documentation you could need, A levels, Birth Certificates, Health and Dental records, Driver's Certificate, Rental Agreement, job recommendations, Bank Accounts, your father's life insurance as been wired into the account and the Cash Reward you were allotted."

Rose chuckled, "I get it, everything I could possibly need, is in there." She paused and frowned a little, "But I don't have my A levels." She stated.

"Well you're certainly smart enough," He gave her a tight smile, "and anyways you've got them now," Forbes said, tapping the envelope. "Now, who is Tobias named after?" He questioned.

"My father, Tobias James Smith who was married to my Mum..." She paused, "Marian Smith former Marian Gallagher."

"And where are your parents now?" Forbes asked, going over her basic profile that she knew by heart after having it drilled into her head. "They've been gone seven months now, murdered by a drunk driver." She answered Rose frowned, in reality, her Mum Jackie had been gone since Tony's birth, almost five years back.

Forbes gave her a pleased look. "Why did you move?" He continued his line of questioning.

"We needed a change." She stated simply then expanded when Forbes raised his eyebrow. "The decision to move had been spur of the moment, made when we vacationed here. I loved how peaceful it was, how nice everyone is." She paused for effect, "on a whim I applied at Lizzie's Coffees and Cake's and was accepted on the spot. That was that."

Forbes tossed out his disposable coffee cup, "Rose, I know how lonely and frightening this all seems, but do try and keep your head up." He encouraged.

"I will." She swore with a soft grin. She acknowledges the stigma and reputation that she's going to have as the townsfolk find out she's a young teenage mother.

"Mum," Toby said sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Rose had been surprised at how easily he accepted his new name. He had been more than a bit thrilled about calling Rose, mum. Rose had always been his maternal figure, his caregiver. Their father had been destroyed by their mother's death. So nothing new had really changed in their relationship besides well he now called her.'Mum'

"Hey sport, you're awake." She smiled, watching as he takes in the open living room, kitchen area."We really get to live here, forever?" He asked, turning his question onto the detective who had been watching out for them for months now.

"You really do." Forbes chuckled. "And what's your name?"

"Toby Smith." Tony announced with a grin."And who is that?" Forbes asked pointing to Rose.

"My mum," Toby said, and rolled his little eyes when Forbes raised an eyebrow wanting him to explain more thoroughly. "Rose Smith."

"And you Dad?" Forbes asked, throwing in a trick question he had never asked before.

Toby shrugged and his voice went soft, "he's dead." He said simply yet with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But Mum says, he's finally at peace, and that's good."

Rose gave the detective a tense uncomfortable smile.

"Good, good well that's my car." He said as a horn honked twice, and his partner started unloading the twelve boxes of keepsakes Rose had been allowed to bring from their old lives in London.

He handed the car keys over to Rose. "Take care of yourselves. And for heaven sakes keep my number on your phone and answer the damn thing if I give you a ring."

She nodded seriously, "will do." She said showing him to the door.

They watched Forbes drive off with his partner. Toby waved goodbye until they rounded the corner before heading back inside.

"So Toby, now what? Busy day lots of things to get." She said softly, opening the empty cabinets and cupboards. "Plus we need to go to the school and finish your enrollment."

Toby nodded, "and we need to buy food."

Rose smiled, some things didn't change. "And we need to buy food." She chuckled.

O-o-O

"Are we almost done R-Mum?" Toby whined as they stood in the checkout line at the supermarket. "We've been in a kabillion shops today."

"I know just a few more minutes." She said softly trying to remain patient with the tired boy, even though her own patience were wearing thin with the slow cashier.

"But Mum," Rose shot him a look that quieted him for a moment.

"How much longer?" Toby asked rather loudly, drawing some unwanted attention to them.

"Just a few," Toby cut her off, "that's what you said ages ago."

"Toby, that's enough." She snapped. "Be quiet and give me a few more minutes." She looked up catching a fairly handsome older man's gaze. He frowned at her and shook his head, Rose could read the judgment written across his face, so she smiled tightly and paid the cashier and quickly left the store, missing the store manager greet the Detective Inspector.

It only took her a few extra minutes to find the road they now lived on, and a single turn around before they turned into their driveway.

"Toby, why don't you go put away some of your toys why I carry everything in," Rose instructed, gathering one arm full of bags before leading Toby into the house.

"But Mum, I can help." He whined, lagging behind her.

"Yes, you can by putting your toys into your new room." Rose chuckled, opening their front door.

"Mum," he pouted.

"Don't mum me mister. We only have a couple days to get settled, before you start school and I have to start my new job." She reminded the almost five-year-old.

She carried in everything, as she was making her last trip her neighbor pulled into the driveway, parking in her assigned spot.

"Hello." She greeted Rose with a kind curious smile, never in the past year that she been renting her house had she had a neighbor in the house attached to hers. A toddler on her hip as her young teenage son stormed past her into their house.

"Hello." Rose smiled, waving with her free hand.

"I'm Ellie Miller." She kindly introduced herself. It was clear the older woman was trying to get a read on Rose.

"Rose Ty-Smith," Rose said, just as Toby through open the front door.

"There you are, Mum. I've been looking everywhere for you." He announced oblivious to Ellie's reaction to his presences. Ellie's eyebrows shot up. Rose could practically hear the words she was thinking. Teen Mom, Slag. Then a frown settled across the older woman's face, as she imagined the chaos that would follow having such a clearly irresponsible neighbor.

"Nice meeting you Ellie." Rose murmured, ushering her younger brother into the house.


	2. Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"C'mon Mum," Toby yelled impatiently, holding open the front door. "Mum..."

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." She called, rushing after the young boy. A cake in one hand and her purse in the other. "Do you have your school bag? Tie? Trainers?"

He sighed and with a roll of his eyes replied, "yes Mum."

"Good ... because I can't come back this morning." She said, locking her door and rushing by her neighbor, with Toby hot on her heels.

"I know. You have already told me a billion times." He laughed and mimicked her voice. "Today's gonna be a busy one. Izzie gave you three cakes to finish by closing and she's leaving after lunch, so we'll have to stay too close up shop."

She smiled, placing the cake on the roof of her car. "Yes well, I'm glad you listen to me." She chuckled, buckling him into his booster seat. "Now pray tha' nothing happens to this one?" She shook her head affectionately as he clasped his hands together and prayed loudly and rather silly that nothing would happen to her bosses cakes.

The smile slipped off her face when she turned around and found Ellie and her partner DI Hardy watching them. She paused, then raised her head high, and shot them both a kind smile, before placing her cake in the car and driving off.

"Toby please be out here as fast as you can this afternoon." She requested, handing him his school bag.

He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek quickly, "yes mum, I've gotta go. I love you." He said, releasing her and dashing into the school.

Settling hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. They had quickly fallen into a steady rhythm of work, school, and home. Toby was quickly making friends and connections in the small seaside town. If only the same could be said for her.

...

"Mum," Toby called from the storefront, "I've finished my maths, can I have my cookie now?"

"Just the one," she replied, bringing him out a glass of milk.

"How much longer?" he asked, swinging his legs back and forth in the little booth.

"Not much longer," she promised, locking up the shop and turning the open sign to closed, "now eat your dessert and I'll be ready in a mo'," she instructed, heading to the back to put the finishing touches on the last cake.

Rose froze, as she heard the sound of squealing tires. The building shook as the sound of shattering glass brought her into motion as she dropped her tapered spatula and ran into the front room, "Tony... Tony?" She screamed, she paled as she took in the wreckage before her.

"Toby?" She shrieked, eyes wild and frantic as she took in the black Kia Sportage that sat crumbled and steaming where Toby's table had just been.

"Toby?" She yelled, dropping to the debris-ridden floor as she forced herself to look under the vehicle for his mangled and deceased body.

"Mum!" Toby cried, coming out of the bathroom, eyes wide and frightened.

Rose jumped to her feet and scooped him up, in a tight hug as she smelt his neck as if to prove to herself he was really in her arms, before pulling back to check him over.

"You stay in your sedan," she demanded of the driver, as he tried to get out.

He ignored her and stumbled to his feet as he climbed out of his totaled Kia, swaying. He ran a hand over his face, smearing the blood from the cut on his forehead and his eyes met Rose's in a drunken daze.

"Sit down, you bloody fool," Rose scowled, placing Toby behind her protectively.

"This is bad," the man muttered to himself, looking ready to flee but swaying on his feet.

She forced him into a chair, "sit," she ordered furiously.

"M'sorry," he slurred, eyes flickering around the room and the damage he had caused.

"Of course you're sorry, you twit," She chided, Toby's eyes flickered back and forth, as he clung to her leg, "and you're going to be sorry for a long time," she scowled, rubbing Toby's back to calm herself down, "drinking and driving, nearly murdered my boy. I hope they lock you up and toss away the key you bloody fuckin' moron." She ranted as the officers made their way into the shop.

"Madam, please calm down," an officer instructed her and gently guided them to the back of the bakery. She settled Toby down at her decorating table, handing him another cookie.

She made herself a tea to help settle her rattled nerves as the investigators and policemen worked the scene. They stayed quiet in the back and waited patiently, both growing increasingly anxious to go home.

Rose could hear her boss talking with the officers as they informed her of the accident. "Rose, thank goodness you're both okay," Izzie said, making her way into the back, scooping her up in a tight hug.

"We're fine, Izzie," she chuckled, pulling back to look at the older woman who had been beyond welcoming to them. "I'm sorry about your shop, Iz."

She nodded, "and don't you worry hun," she said sadly and then forced a kind smile, "looks like both you and I have some unexpected time off." Together they shared a small chuckle.

Rose let Toby crawl onto her lap with his cup of milk. He was starting to nod off on her shoulder when the Detective stepped into the room, "I need to get your…," DI Alec Hardy trailed off when he noticed her.

"Rose. Smith," She introduced herself with a polite but forced smile.

"Right, yes, I'm Detective Inspector Hardy," he cleared his throat, "I'm going to need to take your statement, Miss." He declared, holding up a clipboard.

"We were closing the shop," she explained, hugging Toby back against her. "I've worked for Miss Izzie for a few months now, baking, decorating cakes and goodies mostly."

"And what were you both doing here twenty-five minutes past closing?"

"I was cleaning, finishing a cake that needed to be ready by morning." She murmured, eyes shining with tears. She pressed a loving kiss to Toby's temple who smile shyly at Detective Hardy, "Toby, he was doing his homework, watching telly on his tablet as he waited for me, I normally don't work this late, usually, I'm off a little passed three before he's out of school."

He nodded, writing it down.

"I was back here finishing up, I heard a loud noise and the whole place shook like an earthquake. I bolted to the front, I thought, I thought," she trailed off and tears fell down her face, Alec's eyes followed her as she looked at the boy in her arms. It was clear what her thoughts had been, "but he came out of the bathroom, the driver I told him not to get out, but he got out, I told him to set."

"And Mum went off on him," Toby cut in with a tired chuckle, "scolded him something awful."

Alec nodded and hid a smile, "I see."

"Can we go home now?" He asked with a yawn. "I'm hungry."

"And it's passed his bedtime," Rose added, meeting the detective's attractive eyes, for an older man he was quite handsome and scruffy Rose's noted in her tired and frazzled mind.

Alec looked over his notes and finally nodded, "sure, I believe I have everything I need, just fill out this card with your contact information."

Rose scribbled out her mobile number and address and handed him back the paper, "goodnight Detective," she smiled at him, her words coming off a bit flirty as she carried her brother out of the shop.

"Son of..." she cursed as she noticed her car had been hit in the accident. How in the world had she missed that? She placed Toby on his feet, "I'm tired," he whined and hugged her leg as she dug around in her purse for her phone.

"My car," she informed one of the officers. After a couple long minutes of paperwork and scrawling her signature to a few more documents, she had all the necessary paperwork that she'd need to inform her insurance company.

"Would you care for a lift home?" Alec offered her politely.

"I'd really appreciate one," she nodded tiredly, giving him a thankful smile as he opened the backdoor for Toby to crawl in.

"Cool," Toby smiled as Rose buckled him in as he took in the police vehicle.

The ride was quiet as he drove them out of the business district, when he turned off the main road, Alec asked breaking the silence, "how long have you lived in Broadchurch?"

"A few months," she confided, "we vacationed here and loved it, decided to stay."

"Just like that?" He asked, shifting his eyes to the catch her's for a second. "Don't you have friends and family somewhere missing you?"

"No." She shook her head. "We had a little extra money saved and here we are." She explained smoothly, the lie she had learned to make herself believe was true.

"What of his father?" He asked, his voice a bit cool and accusing. His ex-wife's cold dismissal of him from his daughter's life cut through him and into his tone.

"Passed on, it's just Toby and me," she clarified, glancing back at him. "We needed the change, the move has been good for him."

Alec nodded and pulled in her driveway, "be safe Rose, I'll have your car moved to a repair shop as soon as they're done taking evidence."

"Thank you for the ride, Detective."

"Call me Alec," he offered, surprising himself, he rarely gave anyone permission to use his given name.

She smiled a wide grin as if sensing that about him, "goodnight then Alec and thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
